


Novemberregen

by Amontillado_01



Category: Joko Winterscheidt/ Klaas Heufer-Umlauf, Joko und Klaas, Joko/Klaas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Joko on his knees, M/M, Sadness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amontillado_01/pseuds/Amontillado_01
Summary: Manchmal regnet es nicht nur im November...





	1. Chapter 1

Schniefend windet er sich aus blumenbesprenkelter Bettwäsche und schiebt leise die Beine auf den kalten Fußboden. Sein Mund fühlt sich taub an, wie nach einem Zahnarztbesuch bei dem einem mehrere Zähne gezogen wurden und der Moment in greifbare Nähe rückte an dem der Schmerz zurückkehrt.   
Trocken schluckt er und steht auf. Die Hände in den Haaren vergraben wartet er darauf, dass der Schwindel nachlässt, bevor er sich ins Bad schleicht um zu duschen.

Er fühlt sich schäbig. Wie jemand der gelogen hat um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen obwohl er es kaum nötig gehabt hatte zu lügen. Sie war ihm gefolgt. Bereitwillig und gierig hatte sie sich von seinen Schmeicheleien einlullen lassen und hatte mit wild wippenden Locken genickt als er gefragt hatte ob sie zu ihr gehen wollten.

Warme Finger mischen sich unter das kühle Wasser, streichen seinen Rücken herunter und er quält sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht als sie leise „Guten Morgen.“ an seine nackte Schulter nuschelt.  
Sie kann es nicht sehen und er starrt einfach die weißen Fliesen an, als sie nach seinem Glied greift, es fest umfasst und anfängt ihn zu reiben weil sie nicht weiß was sie sonst tun soll um die unangenehme Stille zu verdrängen.

Das Wasser schlängelt sich um ihren Körper als er in sie stößt, sie leise stöhnend an die Fliesen drückt und sich wünscht er wäre letzte Nacht einfach schon gegangen. Er hatte den Absprung verpasst, sich zu spät von ihr gelöst und sie hatte ihn einfach lachend wieder ins Bett gezogen. Hinein in blumenbesprenkelte Spießigkeit. Zwischen Weichspüler und ihrem schweren erdigen Geruch hatte er sich verloren und etwas gesucht von dem er wusste, dass er es hier nicht finden würde.

Zitternd kommt er in ihr, kneift die Augen zusammen und krallt sich in die blonden weichen Strähnen von denen er nur ein paar zu fassen bekommt. Sie faselt ihm belanglose Dinge ins Ohr, atmet heiß gegen seinen Hals während er versucht sich auf den Rausch zu konzentrieren der langsam aus ihm heraus fließt.  
Er denkt an all die Filmchen die er gesehen hat und die ihm vermittelt haben wie heiß und sexy Sex unter Dusche ist aber hier zwischen Wäschekorb und Zahnpasta, zwischen albernen Fensterbildern die an die Fliesen gepappt worden waren, hier ist der Sex einfach nur anstrengend. Er lässt sie wieder auf die Füße sinken, hört ihr Schnaufen als sie sich die Haare nach hinten streicht und ihm versichert, dass er gern noch zum Frühstück bleiben könne.

Ein Kuss der nach Vergessen schmeckt und eine sinnlos gestelzte Unterhaltungen die die Stille füllen sollen es aber irgendwie auch nicht ganz schafft, später, steht er im Flur und verabschiedet sich.  
Sie tauschen Nummern, versprechen sich anzurufen, lügen und lachen unsicher zwischen kitschigen Bilderrahmen und modernen Highboards.  
Dinge die man eben tut wenn die Leidenschaft einer betrunkenen Nacht den Morgen nicht überlebt.

*

Das Studio ist schon ziemlich voll als er ankommt. Menschen die lachen, arbeiten, sich leise streiten und hoffen niemand bekommt etwas mit, wenn sie dicht zusammen rücken und leise sprechen.   
Es riecht nach Holz und Menschen als er an dem Schreibtisch mit der Glasplatte Platz nimmt und die Hände darauf legt. Es fühlt sich falsch an. Kalt. Einsam.  
Seine Show, seine Crew, sein Baby. Und doch würde er jederzeit wieder tauschen. Gegen Holz unter seinen Fingern, gegen knirschendes Leder neben sich wenn sich ein schlanker Körper in eine bequemere Position schiebt. Die Beine auf den Tisch legt und dämlich grinsend zu ihm herüber schielt nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er von diesem Blick wieder Atemaussetzer bekommt.

Natürlich bekommt er die und er kommt sich immer noch dumm und kindisch dabei vor aber was soll man machen wenn Blicke einem direkt unter die Haut gehen?

*

Dunkelheit empfängt ihn. Dunkelheit und ein nasskalter Wind der ihm die Haare zerrupft. Er schnieft gegen die Kälte an und zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Der schwarze Bildschirm erstickt jede Hoffnung im Keim und auch als er den Bildschirm entsperrt zeigt sich keine Nachricht, die er eventuell versehentlich weg gedrückt hat. Frustriert zieht er den Schal enger um den Hals und läuft los.  
Die Farben der Reklamen über ihm, zerlaufen in den Pfützen zu bunten Mustern, verzerren sich unter seinen Füßen und spiegeln nur unvollständig das reale Bild wider. Verfälscht durch flaches Wasser und ein Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Inneren festgefressen hat.  
Die Hände in den Taschen, den Kopf gegen den Wind geneigt zieht er geräuschvoll hoch. Mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke wischt er sich fahrig über das Gesicht und verschmiert Rotz und Tränen auf seiner Haut. Irgendwo über ihm donnert eine S-Bahn durch die Stadt, wirbelt den Regen durcheinander und hinterlässt empörte nasse Vögel die sich nur langsam wieder auf den umliegenden Masten niederlassen.

Der Regen prasselt hart und spitz auf seine Haut, reißt ihm das letzte Bisschen Beherrschung aus den Knochen und er weiß, dass es albern ist.  
Seine Sehnsucht krampft sich fest in seine Lungen, macht das Atmen zur Tortur und schniefend bleibt er stehen, starrt auf die gelbe Leuchtschrift über sich und versucht zu hoffen, dass alles wieder gut werden könnte. Dass er nicht verloren hat, was schon so lange Teil von ihm ist, dass er nicht mehr weiß wie er ohne den Schmerz, den es auslöst, leben kann.  
Sein Handy ist noch immer stumm aber er weiß auch so, dass Joko kommen wird. Er wird sich wie ein Dieb in der Nacht an ihn heran schleichen, ihn vergessen lassen wie elend er sich manchmal fühlt und zwischen sommerwarmen Haaren und geflüsterten Worten wird es gut sein.

*

Der Fernseher läuft, wirft sein sein flackerndes Licht wie Gewitter in den Raum und brabbelt irgendeine Werbung in sein blickloses Gesicht.  
Der Geruch von warmer Heizungsluft und kalter Pizza liegt in der Luft als ein Klingeln die Tristesse zerreißt wie ein brüchiges Leinentuch.  
Klaas erhebt sich mit schweren Gliedern und öffnet die Tür. Im Rahmen steht Joko, schwankend und nass. Er zieht ihn aus der Kälte in die Wärme seiner Wohnung, schließt die Tür und Joko lehnt sich an die weiße Wand hinter ihm.

„Klaas, ich...“, lallt er leise. Er zieht hoch und grinst betrunken.

„Was?“

„...liebe dich.“

Klaas seufzt und schiebt Joko ins Wohnzimmer wo er ihn auf die Couch drückt. Joko riecht nach Regen und Whisky, verströmt den Kummer einer durchzechten Nacht mit zu viel bitteren Drinks und ungesagten Wahrheiten.

„Du solltest deinen Rausch ausschlafen. Wir reden morgen.“

Joko greift nach seinem Handgelenk und sieht ihn schief an, die braunen Augen groß und unschuldig wie sie es nur bei jemandem sein können, der seiner schützenden Filter beraubt wurde.

„Es ist mein Ernst.“, klagt Joko und lässt sich schnaufend nach hinten fallen.

„Zieh deinen Mantel aus, du erkältest dich noch.“ Klaas hilft ihm und es ist Arbeit. Joko macht sich schwer und Klaas ist sich nicht sicher ob es vom Alkohol kommt oder von dem unbedingten Wunsch nach Nähe, der Joko immer überkommt wenn er betrunken ist. Er starrt ihn an, ist ihm zu nah und als der Mantel endlich schnaufend und feucht neben der Couch auf den Boden fällt, ist Klaas warm. Ob von der Anstrengung oder der Tatsache, dass Joko ihm beinahe ins Gesicht atmet weiß er nicht und er bietet alle Anstrengungen auf um das sehnsüchtige Ziehen in seinem Inneren zu ignorieren.

„Leg dich hin und schlaf.“, murmelt er leise als Joko auch schon die Augen schließt und seinen Namen nuschelt. Wider Willen lächelt Klaas, zieht die graue Decke über den schlanken Körper und gießt sich anschließend selbst einen Scotch ein.  
Er sitzt auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch, trinkt langsam seinen Drink und sieht ihn an. Die langen Beine liegen verknotet unter dem grazilen Körper, die Arme hängen lose über der Lehne und nie sah er friedlicher aus als in diesem Moment.

Seufzend steht Klaas auf, spült sein Glas leise in der Küche aus und löscht das Licht, bevor er nach oben geht. Er putzt Zähne, wäscht sich das Gesicht und denkt an Joko der unten auf seinem Sofa liegt und doch unerreichbarer ist als je zuvor.  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel verrät die Traurigkeit, die sein ständiger Begleiter geworden ist. Die Augenringe zeugen von zu viel Wein und zu wenig Schlaf. Von zu vielen Nächten die einsam verstrichen sind, in atemloser Dunkelheit während er von einem Leben träumt, das es so nie geben wird.

*

Der nächste Morgen ist verregnet, kalt und grau. Klaas zieht die Schultern hoch gegen den Nebel der über der Stadt liegt. Die wenigen Leute auf den Straßen eilen mit gesenkten Köpfen an ihm vorbei, beachten ihn kaum und wenn, dann nur weil sie ihn versehentlich angerempelt haben.  
Er fühlt sich wie in einem dieser alten Noir Filme, während er gegen die Kälte anschnieft und zu seinem Termin eilt.

Die Luft im Konferenzraum ist abgestanden und dunstig. Ein Herr mittleren Alters, den er eigentlich kennen sollte, monologisiert über Sinn und Unsinn eines neuen Konzepts, legt das Für und Wider dar und Klaas wird das Gefühl nicht los, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein.  
Seine Gedanken schweifen zu filigranen Fingern, zu knochigen Hüften unter zu weiten Chinohosen und dem Gefühl das ein gedankenloses Ich liebe dich auslösen kann.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause kauft er ein. Ein paar Nudeln, Jogurt, Brot und was man sonst noch so braucht. Null acht fünfzehn Musik plärrt ihm ins Genick während er versucht Bio- von Normaleiern zu differenzieren, sich schließlich für die Mittelpreisvariante entscheidet und entnervt einer Mutter mit schreiendem Kind ausweicht.   
An der Kasse diskutiert eine ältere Dame mit der Kassiererin über die Treuepunkte die ihr zustehen und Klaas lässt den Blick über die Zeitungen schweifen die in der Nähe der Kasse ausliegen.  
Yellow Press, die ihren Unsinn verbreitet. Queen Elisabeth in Sorge um Prinz Phillip, Judith Williams mit einem neuen Showkonzept, Helene Fischer, die zum eintausendsten Mal Beziehungsprobleme hat an die sowieso niemand mehr glaubt.

Er schnauft und beglückwünscht sich innerlich zu der Nachrichtensperre die er und Joko schon vor Jahren verhängt haben.

Er verpasst beinahe den Augenblick als die Kassiererin ihn anspricht und ihn nach seiner Payback Karte fragt. Irritiert zückt er sie, hält sie vor den Scanner und lächelt gequält als die junge Frau ihm nickend dankt. Sie kaut auf ihrem Lippenpiercing herum und macht ihn schier wahnsinnig damit, während er seine Einkäufe verstaut.

Zurück in seiner Wohnung, die mehr Behausung denn Zuhause ist, riecht er den vertrauten Duft von warmer Tomatensoße und Behaglichkeit. Joko steht am Herd. Er trägt ein paar ausgeleierte Jogginghosen von Klaas, rührt konzentriert in einem Topf und grinst ihn an als er sich räuspert.

„Hey, Essen ist gleich fertig. Regnet es etwa immer noch?“ 

Klaas sieht an sich herunter. Er nimmt erst jetzt wahr wie nass er ist. Das kurze Stück vom Parkplatz bis hierher hat gereicht um ihn fast vollständig zu durchnässen.

„Scheint so. Was machst du da?“

Er stellt die Einkäufe auf die Kücheninsel, streicht sich nervös durch die Haare und schnüffelt in der Luft, weil er nicht weiß was er sonst tun soll um seine Beklommenheit zu vertuschen.

„Ich dachte ich koche uns was. Du hast mich heute morgen eingeschlossen und ich wollte kein Fenster einschlagen oder so. Da dachte ich, mache ich das beste aus der Zeit.“

Achselzuckend rührt Joko weiter im Topf herum und Klaas lacht verlegen während er versucht den Boden nicht all zu sehr voll zu tropfen.

„Sorry, ich schätze das sind Automatismen. Hoffe du hattest keine Termine?“

Joko zuckt ungerührt die Achseln.

„Nichts lebensnotwendiges. Zieh dich um und dann komm essen.“

Klaas lacht leise, nickt, obwohl Joko es nicht sehen kann und dreht sich um.   
Er zieht sich im Schlafzimmer die nassen Klamotten aus, rubbelt sich die Haare trocken und schlüpft in bequeme Sachen. Eine dunkle Jogginghose und ein graues Shirt kommen ihm da genau richtig.

Sie essen gemeinsam. Joko hat eine Flasche Pinot Noir aufgemacht und erwähnt den Abend von gestern mit keinem Wort. Wie konnte Klaas auch nur eine Sekunde daran glauben, dass dem Blonden irgendetwas peinlich sein könnte.

Nach dem Essen ziehen sie mit der Flasche Wein auf die Couch und Joko zappt mit kritischem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Kanäle bis er an einem alten Film mit Jack Lemmon und Walter Matthau hängen bleibt.  
Sie schauen den Film und trinken ihren Wein. Es fühlt sich an wie früher, bevor alles so kompliziert zwischen ihnen geworden ist.  
Bevor sie sich fragen mussten was sie sich waren, ohne eine Antwort darauf zu finden. Jokos Handy auf dem Tisch vibriert immer wieder. Anrufe und Nachrichten. Klaas weiß von wem sie sind aber Joko ignoriert sie, dreht das Handy um und so kann nicht einmal mehr das Display vorwurfsvoll leuchten.

Klaas ist tief in die weichen Kissen der Couch gesunken, genießt die Wärme unter der Decke die sie sich teilen und schaut zu Joko, auf dessen Gesicht das warme Licht des Fernsehers tanzt. Er fühlt sich wohl. Zu wohl, und schnaufend streckt er die Beine aus bis sie an feste Oberschenkel treffen.  
Ohne den Blick vom Fernsehbild zu wenden greift Joko nach seinen Füßen, zieht sie auf seinen Schoss und beginnt sie sanft zu kneten.  
Klaas wird warm. Noch nie hat jemand seine Füße massiert und er ist erstaunt wie gut es sich anfühlt. Es sollte ihm unangenehm sein aber stattdessen seufzt er wohlig und streckt sich noch etwas mehr.

Das Handy auf dem Tisch summt wieder. Joko starrt weiter auf den flackernden Bildschirm, knetet die Füße auf seinem Schoß und zieht die Stirn kraus als Jack Lemmon gerade erklärt er würde den Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen ohnehin nicht verstehen.

Seine Stimme ist wie ein Gewehrschuss im sanften Gemurmel des Abends.

„Sie hat mich verlassen.“ 

Klaas' Kopf ruckt herum. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankt zwischen Erstaunen und Bedauern, das er nicht wirklich empfindet.

„Warum..... Ich meine..... Wann?“

Joko massiert seine Füße ungerührt weiter als Klaas sie von seinem Schoss ziehen will, sieht auf den Bildschirm und zuckt die Achseln.

„Vor acht Wochen.“, ist die schlichte Antwort und sie klingt pragmatisch, wie etwas das jemand anderem passiert ist, nicht ihm selbst.  
Klaas sieht zum Fernseher, weiß nicht was er sagen soll und so lassen sie Walter Matthau sagen was sie nicht aussprechen können. Eine Freundschaft die so viel mehr ist als das. Jack Lemmon hat das verstanden, also warum fällt es ihnen so schwer?


	2. Chapter 2

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen.“, raunt Klaas mit schläfriger Stimme als er sieht wie Joko langsam die Augen zu fallen. In der musikalisch untermalten Sille des Wohnzimmers, klingt seine Erwiderung wie ein Zugeständnis während er Abspann läuft.

Sie erheben sich, gehen die wenigen Stufen ins Obergeschoss schweigend und Klaas biegt ins Bad ab während Joko sich ins Schlafzimmer verkriecht.  
Als Klaas zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpft, riecht er nach Zahnpasta, herbem Deo und der Wärme, die Joko so lange vermisst hat.  
In der Dunkelheit klingt nur der Regen vor den Fenstern, das leise Rascheln der Decken und der gleichmäßige Atem zweier Männer die nicht wissen wie sie sich verhalten sollen.

Sie teilen sich die Wärme unter der Decke, atmen im gleichen Rhythmus und hängen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Du weißt, dass du hierbleiben kannst wenn du willst.“, flüstert Klaas in die Stille und meint so viel mehr als diese Nacht.

Joko starrt an die Decke, versucht die Muster zu erkennen die vorbeifahrende Autos mit ihren Scheinwerfern an die weiße Tapete werfen und schnauft leise.

„Du weißt was ich für dich empfinde, das wäre sicher nicht gut für uns.“

Klaas drehte sich zu ihm um, sieht ihn im Halbdunkel der flackernden Lichter an.

„Ich bin nicht schwul weißt du?!“, sagt Klaas und stellt diesen Satz wie ein Stück Holz zwischen sie. Sperrig, deplatziert und voller Splitter, die sich gern tief unter die Haut graben und sich dort schmerzhaft entzünden.  
Joko nickt schwermütig und saugt den Geruch ein, der ihn über die vielen Jahre vertraut geworden ist. Zimt und Sandelholz und Klaas. Eine Komposition die zu seiner persönlichen Droge geworden ist.

„Ich weiß...“ seufzt er in bleischwere Stille.

Klaas dreht sich um, wendet ihm den Rücken zu und schnauft leise.

„Gute Nacht Joko.“

„Gute Nacht.“

Joko tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu.

*

Weihnachten kommt wie immer plötzlich und überraschend in diesem Jahr. Klaas drängt sich zwischen quengelnden Kindern, genervten Hausfrauen und gestressten Vätern hindurch um die letzten Erledigungen zu machen.  
Schnaufend stellt er sich an, reibt sich die Nasenwurzel und fragt sich zum wiederholten Male warum er sich diesen Stress jedes Jahr auf's Neue antut. Vor ihm zieht ein blondes Mädchen protestierend am Arm seiner Mutter welche, mit Einkaufstüten behangen, versucht ihr Portmonee aus der Handtasche zu fischen.

Klaas entscheidet sich für eine andere Kasse, bezahlt seine Einkäufe und verlässt das Center. Draußen empfängt ihn nasskalter Nieselregen und ein scharfkantiger Wind der ihm sofort in die Wangen schneidet und seine Augen tränen lässt aber alles ist im Moment besser als kitschige Weihnachtsmusik und schreiende Kinder.

*

Als er nach Hause kommt, schmückt Joko gerade den Baum, den sie gemeinsam unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte hierher gezerrt haben.  
Klaas lächelt als er daran denkt wie sie glühweinselig beschlossen hatten, den traurigsten Baum zu kaufen. Er war schief, es fehlten einige Äste und der Verkäufer hatte sie angesehen als hätten sie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank als sie verkündeten, dass sie genau diesen Baum haben wollten.  
Kichernd hatten sie sich über das gestelzte Gehabe des Mannes lustig gemacht, Joko hatte ihn nachgeäfft und er der Mann hatte ihnen mehr als entrüstet ihr Wechselgeld zurück gegeben.  
Außer Sichtweite, mit diesem wirklich hässlichen Baum über den Schultern, hatten sie sich halb schief gelacht und für ein paar Augenblicke war es wieder wie früher. Unbeschwert. Einfach. Glücklich.

Sie stellten ihn später so auf, dass er beinahe an der Wand lehnte. Anders ging es nicht, sollte er nicht umfallen und schwitzend und zerstochen hatten sie davor gestanden, ihn angesehen und versucht ihn schön zu finden.

„Er ist beinahe wie ein Bild für uns beide, findest du nicht?“, hatte Joko gegrinst und den Baum betrachtet, einen traurigen Zug um die Augen, der Klaas mit jedem Mal mehr weh tat wenn er ihn sah.

Manchmal wenn Joko denkt es sieht ihn niemand lässt er los, reibt sich träge übers Gesicht und seufzt. Dann wirkt er jung und verletzlich und Klaas will ihm durch die weichen Haare streichen und lügen. Er will ihm sagen, dass alles gut wird und er bei ihm bleibt und er wünscht sich es wäre wahr.

Joko sitzt im Schneidersitz vor dem Baum und versucht die Lichterkette zu entknoten. Seine Zunge ist konzentriert zwischen die Lippen geschoben und er flucht hin und wieder leise.  
Klaas stellt die Einkäufe ab, zieht seine Jacke aus und vergräbt die Hände in den Taschen während er ihm dabei zu sieht, wie er einzeln die Lichter durch Schlaufen fädelt, sich hin und wieder durch die Haare streicht und die Arme ausbreitet um zu sehen wie weit er ist.

„Du könntest mir ruhig mal helfen.“, nörgelt Joko leise und grinst Klaas an, der lächelnd die Schultern zuckt und sich in einiger Entfernung zu ihm auf den Teppich setzt.

„Du wolltest unbedingt einen Baum, jetzt schmücke ihn auch.“

Er greift trotzdem nach einem Ende der Lichterkette und beginnt halbherzig sie zu entknoten.

„Danke übrigens.“ 

Klaas sieht überrascht auf und sieht ihn an.

„Wofür?“

„Dass ich hier bleiben darf. Das Hotel war echt das letzte und ich war ziemlich.... na ja.... einsam eben.“ 

Joko zuckt unbekümmert mit den Schultern, versucht so seiner Stimme den Ernst zu nehmen und scheitert kläglich.  
Klaas senkt den Blick wieder auf seine Hände und fummelt sich weiter durch rote und blaue Lichter.

„Schon gut. Ich sagte ja, du kannst bleiben so lange du möchtest.“, nuschelt er verlegen und steht auf.

„Möchtest du auch Wein?“

„Klar danke. Vielleicht geht das dann hier einfacher.“, lacht er und schmeißt die Kette weg. Er steht auf und folgt Klaas in die Küche, lässt sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und sieht Klaas dabei zu wie er den Kühlschrank inspiziert.

*

An Heiligabend sitzen sie gemeinsam in einer der wenigen Bars die selbst jetzt noch in Berlin geöffnet haben und schweigen.  
Joko hatte seiner Familie abgesagt, die Trennung hing ihm noch zu sehr an, behauptete er zumindest seiner nörgelnden Schwester gegenüber und Klaas hatte es nicht über sich gebracht ihn an Weihnachten allein zu lassen.

Sie sitzen zwischen einhundert Mal gehörten Songs die blechern aus dem Radio tönen und leisem Stimmengewirr von Männern die, wie sie, nicht wissen wie sie die Stille in ihrem Inneren sonst füllen sollen.  
Joko dreht sein Glas zwischen den Fingern und starrt auf den feuchten Rand des Kondenswassers, den es auf der dunklen Holzfläche hinterlässt. Er hebt den Kopf als Klaas sich räuspert und ihm sein Glas entgegen hält. Lächelnd stößt er dagegen und trinkt die Hälfte seines Glases aus.

Ihm ist diesig und er weiß nicht mehr ob es von der Wärme, dem Alkohol oder Jokos Nähe kommt aber Klaas schwimmt in diesem Gefühl als Joko ihn sachte anstößt.

„Lass uns gehen, ich glaube du hast genug für heute.“

Seine Stimme rumpelt an den Rändern von Klaas' Wahrnehmung und löst kleine Schauer aus, die er auf den Alkohol schiebt.

Vor der Tür umfängt sie wieder die nasskalte Verlassenheit einer Stadt die feiert. Die in warmen Stuben sitzt, Glühwein trinkt und in heimatlicher Geborgenheit schwelgt.  
Klaas legt einen Arm um Joko. Er hat Angst verloren zu gehen in dieser Dunkelheit die er nicht versteht und Joko grinst, küsst ihn auf den Scheitel und will los laufen als Klaas ihn aufhält.  
Irritiert bleibt er stehen und sieht ihn an, verfängt sich in den blauen Augen die ihn unverwandt anstarren und in denen so etwas wie Sehnsucht liegt.

Klaas legt zögernd seine Hände an die kühle Haut von Jokos Wangen und die Wärme läuft wie eine Woge von Licht durch ihn hindurch als er langsam nach unten gezogen wird.  
Klaas' Lippen sind warm und weich. Er kann das Bier schmecken und die Zigaretten die er vor einer Weile geraucht hat und er liebt es sofort.  
Eine weiche Zunge schleicht sich zwischen seine Lippen, berührt seine eigene und ihm wird schwindelig als Klaas sich an ihn drückt, eine Sehnsucht in den Kuss legt die Joko nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Eine Weile stehen sie im Nieselregen, halten sich aneinander fest und knutschen wie Teenager bis sie sich betrunken kichernd voneinander lösen.   
Ein paar Männer verlassen die Bar hinter ihnen und rempeln sie an, schubsen Klaas wieder dicht an Joko heran, der zugreift, einen langen Arm um die schmalen Hüften schlingt und mit einem Mal fühlt Klaas sich wohler als er sich fühlen sollte. Er atmet gegen ein knochiges Schlüsselbein welches unter dem Dreieck des dunklen Hemdes frei liegt und schließt die Augen.  
Saugt den Geruch nach Wärme, salziger Haut und scharfem Aftershave ein und verliert sich in einem Was wäre wenn das ihm Angst macht.

Etwas in seinem Magen stolpert ungelenk, lässt ihn dem Gefühl nachtasten das Jokos Lippen auf seinen hinterlassen hat und wieder versucht er zu ignorieren was sein Herz schon so lange weiß.

Joko lässt ihn nicht los als sie loslaufen, sich schweigend durch die verlassenen Straßen schleichen und einander die Geborgenheit geben die beiden schon vor so langer Zeit abhanden gekommen ist, dass sie kaum noch wissen wie es sich anfühlt nicht allein zu sein.

Sie stolpern in die Wohnung. Küssen sich schnaufend und gierig während sich Hände unter klammen Stoff schieben, dort Gänsehaut und ein Gefühl auslösen das sich nicht länger auf den Alkohol schieben lässt.

Klaas streckt den Hals als Joko sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne nimmt, ihm atemlos ins Ohr schnauft und ein heftiges Ziehen zwischen den Rippen auslöst.

„Joko... wir sollten...“ 

Der Rest des Satzes geht verloren als Joko sich dicht an ihn drängt und ein Bein zwischen seine schiebt, sich langsam an ihm reibt und Klaas das Gefühl beschleicht seine Knie geben gleich nach. Er ist hart seit sie die Wohnung betreten haben und ihm wird schwindelig von der Gier die ihn überkommt. Er will das hier so sehr, dass er sich fragt wie er es jemals nicht hatte wollen können und es ist als wären alle Zweifel mit einem Schlag zu Asche verbrannt.  
Sein Herz rast, schlägt unbarmherzig gegen seine Rippen und er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch einmal etwas so aufregend finden könnte, wie das was Joko gerade mit ihm tut.

Kurz, nur ganz kurz fragt er sich was zur Hölle sie hier tun, wo und vor allem wie das alles enden soll, als er seine Gürtelschnalle klimpern hört und Joko ihn die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer schiebt.

Die letzten Nachtbusse rauschen vor dem Fenster vorbei als Klaas die obersten Knöpfe der engen Jeans öffnet, mit den Fingerspitzen die kantigen Kurven von warmen Hüftknochen nachfährt und fasziniert lauscht wie Joko ihm ins Ohr seufzt.

„Klaas... Gott, du bist so....“ 

Er verliert die Fähigkeit zu sprechen rapide als Klaas vorsichtig mit den Fingern unter den Gummibund seiner Shorts schlüpft, sich tastend nach unten sucht und nach seiner Erektion greift. Sie fühlt sich warm und samtig an, lässt ihn aufgeregt nach Luft schnappen als Joko ihn wieder gierig küsst und allein dieses Gefühl wäre es wert dafür zu sterben, denkt er melodramatisch.

Langsam massiert er ihn, lauscht dem Gefühl nach das es in ihm auslöst und noch immer ist da kein Zweifel als er seinen Daumen prüfend über die feuchte Eichel schiebt, fühlt wie Joko in seiner Hand immer härter wird und er weiß, dass es wegen ihm und dem was er tut, ist.  
Er schiebt sich dichter an Joko heran, der den Kuss unterbricht um nach Luft zu schnappen, sich keuchend in seinen Haaren festkrallt und ihm belanglose Dinge an den Hals seufzt. Er zittert und schwitzt, riecht nach Begehren und purer Lust und Klaas liebt es. Saugt jede Regung in sich auf, jedes noch so kleine Zucken, jedes noch so leise Stöhnen.

Seine Hände lassen von dem schlanken Körper ab als Joko beginnt ihm die Sachen auszuziehen. Er erkundet jeden frei gewordenen Zentimeter mit Lippen und Zunge, streicht sanft über die empfindlichen Stellen an den Innenseiten der Oberschenkel und Klaas bäumt sich auf, drückt den Kopf weit in die Kissen hinter sich und kann ein grollendes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Gott, Joko... du... ich will...“

Ein rumpelndes Lachen ertönt von weiter unten und Joko hört nicht auf ihm die Zunge über die Leisten zu schicken.

„Ich weiß Klaas, ich weiß.“ Man kann das sanfte Lächeln in der Stimme hören.

Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, nimmt Joko ihn in den Mund, senkt den Kopf tief in seinen Schoss und Klaas reißt stöhnend die Augen auf. Weiß glühende Lust schießt ihm über jede Nervenfaser und er krallt sich halt suchend in die weißen Laken unter ihm. 

Sein Universum schrumpft zusammen auf das Gefühl in seinem Bauch, das Glühen zwischen seinen Beinen und die Bewegungen von Joko.  
Mit halb geschlossenen Lidern hebt er den Kopf, sieht hinunter und bekommt nicht genug Luft als er braunen Augen begegnet, die ihn ansehen. Die Pupillen so weit, dass seine Augen beinahe schwarz schimmern in der spärlichen Beleuchtung der Nachtischlampe und Klaas kann nicht anders als in die blonden Strähnen zu greifen.

Warm und verschwitzt gleiten sie durch seine Finger, massieren die Kopfhaut und Joko umfasst die empfindliche Haut seiner Hoden, spielt mit ihnen während Klaas nicht mehr weiß wie er das noch länger aushalten soll.  
Joko schluckt um ihn herum, seine Kehle wird unerträglich eng und Klaas wirft den Kopf stöhnend wieder nach hinten. Er kann fühlen wie sich die Lust hinter seinem Bauchnabel sammelt, seine Muskeln verkrampfen und er um Beherrschung ringt. Er greift fest in die blonden Haare, will Joko warnen.

„Joko...warte..... ich... oh Gott....“

Aber Joko bleibt wo er ist als Klaas den Rest seiner Worte verschluckt, nimmt ihn noch einmal tief in den Mund und lässt Klaas kommen.  
Zuckend und wimmernd und stöhnend windet Klaas sich, nimmt nur am Rande die Kaskaden von Licht wahr, die hinter seinen Lidern explodieren und gibt sich ganz dem Rausch hin, aus dem er nur schwer wieder auftauchen kann.

Joko taucht grinsend neben ihm auf, küsst ihn auf den Mundwinkel und strahlt ihn an. 

„Frohe Weihnachten.“

Klaas muss lachen, zieht ihn wieder zu sich und küsst ihn. Diesmal richtig.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaas wird wach weil warmer Atem sein Genick streift, lange Beine um ihn gewickelt sind und ihm unfassbar heiß ist.  
Für einen Moment ist er orientierungslos und weiß nicht wohin mit sich, bevor Bilder seinen Verstand fluten. Lange Finger auf heller Haut, Schweiß der einen feinen Film auf einem perfekten Rücken bildet und Geräusche die er so nicht von sich kennt.  
Er schmiegt sich tief in die vertraute Umarmung, genießt die Unbeschwertheit bevor sie über ihn hereinbrechen wie ungebetene Gäste an einem Sonntagmorgen. 

Erinnerungen.

An eine Zeit, in der er erkannt hatte was er war. In der er dachte es wäre okay so zu sein und in der er erwartet hatte, dass seine Umwelt ihn um seiner selbst mochte oder liebte und nicht für das was er war. Panik überspült ihn als die Bilder ihn mit voller Wucht unter sich begraben, zu flackernden Klingen werden die ihm das Fleisch von den Rippen schälen, ihn blutend und tief verletzt zurück lassen.  
Damals hatte er geglaubt, dass niemand ihn so sehr verletzen könnte, ihn so tief treffen könnte wie sie es letztendlich getan hatten.

Er hatte sich getäuscht, oh und wie er sich getäuscht hatte. Die Blicke, die Ausgrenzung, die Häme und der Spott.   
Freunde die ganz plötzlich keine Freunde mehr waren, Worte die mit blutroten Stiften auf seine Bücher gekrakelt worden waren. Schwuchtel, perverse Sau und so vieles mehr an das er sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Dafür erinnerte er sich umso besser an das enttäuschte Gesicht seines Vaters, die stumme Zurückweisung seiner Familie und das traurige Seufzen seiner Mutter als sie ihm schweigend das Blut vom Gesicht wusch.   
Auf dem Heimweg von der Schule hatten sie ihm aufgelauert, ihn getreten, bespuckt und er hatte erst zu Hause festgestellt, dass zwei Zähne locker waren. Blaue Flecken überzogen seinen Körper und jeder neue Tag wurde zu einem Kampf um sich selbst. Er verlor. Sich selbst, seine Überzeugungen, seine Zuversicht und zu guter letzt die Hoffnung auf so etwas ähnliches wie Glück.

Er hatte versucht normal zu sein, hatte Freundinnen die ihn mochten, Dates die ihn langweilten und Sex der immer mehr zur Qual für ihn wurde. Eine Zeit lang hatte er gehofft, dass sein Körper von allein verstand, dass es keine Alternative gab und eine Zeit lang hatte es funktioniert.

Bis Joko kam. Seine gut getarnte Schutzmauer einriss als hätte sie nie existiert. Er machte die Arbeit von Jahren mit einem Schlag zunichte mit seinem Lächeln, der Art wie er ihn ansah und dem Gefühl welches tief vergraben nur darauf gewartet zu haben schien, dass sie sich begegneten.

Langsam schält er sich aus der Umklammerung, löst die langen Finger von seiner Brust und schleicht sich aus dem Bett. Im Türrahmen bleibt er stehen, dreht sich noch einmal um und sieht ihn an.   
Der lange Körper liegt ausgebreitet im Bett, die Haare stehen wild in alle Richtungen und sein Gesicht ist vom Schlaf geglättet. Leise schnauft er in die Kissen und Klaas weiß, dass sein Geruch wochenlang dort hängen wird, wie eine Mahnung all dessen was er nicht haben konnte.

Friedlich und alles was Klaas je gewollt hatte. Ein heimlicher Traum der wie so viele Träume eben genau das auch bleibt. Ein Traum, ein Wunsch, etwas von dem man hoffte es einmal im Leben erleben zu dürfen, wissend, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, zu weit hergeholt, zu fantastisch um wahr zu werden.

Etwas in Klaas zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, krampft sich unter seinen Rippen zusammen und lässt ihn still nach Luft schnappen. Es tut weh zu wissen was man nie haben kann und es schmerzt noch mehr zu wissen wie es sich anfühlen könnte.

Leise geht er ins Bad, wäscht sich, putzt Zähne und zieht sich an. Der schiefe Weihnachtsbaum leuchtet in bunten Farben aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihm herüber und er schafft es nicht ihn anzusehen, ignoriert das warme Rot welches sich in den Kugeln darüber spiegelt als er die Wohnung verlässt, den Schal eng um den Hals wickelt und die Tür hinter sich zu zieht.

Es ist kalt draußen. Feiner Schneeregen weht ihm entgegen als er los läuft und gar nicht weiß wohin. Er zieht hoch, schnieft gegen die Kälte an und denkt an warme Worte und noch wärmere Berührungen.  
Er vergräbt die Hände tief in den Taschen, er hat seine Handschuhe vergessen und irgendwie ist das auch gut so. Er kann seine Hände nicht mehr ansehen ohne zu wissen was sie getan haben.  
Sie haben Joko mit in den Abgrund gerissen in dem er schon so lange dahinvegetiert. Er hat ihm weh getan und er weiß das. Er kann es nur leider nicht ändern.

*

Neujahr kommt und geht. Klaas sitzt vor dem Fernseher und sieht wie Menschen lachend und bierselig auf den Countdown warten, sich in den Armen liegen und sich alles Gute für das neue Jahr wünschen.  
Träge hebt er sein Glas in Richtung des Bildschirmes, prostet fremden Menschen zu die ihn ohnehin nicht sehen können und trinkt es aus während draußen vor seinen Fenstern die ersten Feuerwerkskörper explodieren.   
Mit trübem Blick starrt er auf das leere Glas und lächelt. Das war es dann also. Das alte Jahr. Vielleicht würde das neue besser werden und kurz lacht er bitter auf, reibt sich über die Augen und versucht sich zu beherrschen, wie er sich beherrscht seit er an einem kalten Weihnachtsmorgen stundenlang herumgeirrt war und seine Wohnung leer vorgefunden hatte als er zurück kam.

Die Stille war deutlicher als sie es jemals gewesen war und mit glasigen Augen hatte er den schiefen Weihnachtsbaum angestarrt.  
Er steht noch immer neben der Couch im Wohnzimmer und Klaas bringt es einfach nicht über sich ihn abzuschmücken und zu entsorgen.  
Die Nadeln liegen inzwischen überall und stechen in seine nackten Füße als er aufsteht um sich einen neuen Drink zu holen.

In der Küche lässt er das Licht aus, will nicht sehen was er sich selbst antut und greift nach der Flasche die im Licht des Trubels draußen, unwirklich schimmert. Sie ist leer. So leer wie man sich nur an einem Neujahrsmorgen fühlen kann, den man allein begeht und mit einem mal ist er wütend. So unfassbar wütend, dass er die Flasche mit Wutgeheul an die gegenüberliegende Wand schmettert. Die Scherben springen wild durch die Küche, verteilen sich auf dem Boden, den Arbeitsflächen und unter seinen Füßen.

Und jetzt endlich gibt er auf, rutscht an der Wand herunter, greift sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare und hört auf sich zu beherrschen.  
Tränen laufen ihm übers Gesicht, seine Kehle wird eng und sein Brustkorb quält sich, die erstickten Schluchzer abzufangen. Sein Körper verkrampft sich in schierer Verzweiflung und Klaas brüllt all die Jahre still erlittenen Kummers heraus, verflucht die Welt, hasst all die Menschen die ihn gezwungen haben sich selbst das anzutun und hofft, dass es dadurch besser wird, leichter zu ertragen aber alles was bleibt nachdem er sich beruhigt hat ist der fahle Geschmack eines alten Whiskys und das bunte Flackern eines neuen Jahres.

*

Die Schrift auf seinem Handy verschmiert als die ersten Schneeflocken darauf fallen und fluchend wischt er sie beiseite, verschmiert den Film aus Feuchtigkeit und dem Fett seiner Finger nur noch mehr und gibt schließlich auf.  
Die Nachricht die er hatte schicken wollen wäre vermutlich ohnehin so sinnlos wie all die anderen die er schon abgeschickt hat. Er steckt das Handy in die Jackentasche und bleibt stehen. Um ihn herum herrscht geschäftiges Treiben und er weiß, dass er den meisten Leuten im Weg steht. Sie rempeln ihn an, schimpfen ihn einen Idioten und vergessen im selben Augenblick, dass er da war.

So fühlt er sich auch. Unnütz und vergessen. Weiche Schneeflocken landen auf seinem Gesicht und erinnern ihn an eine Berührung. Fingerspitzen die seine Züge nachgezeichnet haben, Haare die über seine Wangen strichen und ein leises Lachen das tief in seinem Brustkorb vibriert hat.

Joko schließt die Augen, gibt sich für einen Moment der Erinnerung hin bis es weh tut. Bis sein Herz hinter seinen Rippen stolpert und ihm schwindelig wird.

Seufzend zieht er seine Handschuhe wieder an und läuft los. Er zieht geräuschvoll hoch, wischt sich fahrig über das feuchte Gesicht und es ist nicht auszumachen ob es immer noch der Schnee ist, der auf seinem Gesicht taut oder Tränen von denen er schon zu viele vergossen hat. Eigentlich ist es auch egal.

Seine Schritte hallen schwer von den Wänden der Unterführung wider und träge hebt er den Blick. Die Schaufenster in den Straßen haben sich verändert. Die Weihnachtsdekorationen sind verschwunden, haben der Werbung für den Winterschlussverkauf Platz gemacht und nur vereinzelt sieht man noch ein paar vergessene Feuerwerkskörper auf den Straßen herumliegen. Auch die werden bald verschwinden und dann beginnt wieder alles von vorn. Neues Jahr, neues Glück und beinahe muss Joko lachen.

Seine Tage verschwimmen in gleichmäßigem Grau, klingen immer nach ihm und wann immer er sich entschließen kann zu schlafen, hört er seine Stimme, sein Flüstern, seinen warmen Atem auf empfindlicher Haut.  
Manchmal glaubt er, dass es reichen könnte. Das gleißend warme Licht einer liebestrunkenen Nacht in der alles möglich und so vieles wahr war. Für einen Moment glaubt er dann sich selbst, dass ein einziger Moment reichen könnte ein ganzes Leben zu füllen.   
Doch dann holt ihn der Schneeregen wieder ein, tränkt seine Tage in Sinnlosigkeit und seine Nächte in haltloses Sehnen. Eine Sehnsucht die schmerzhafter ist als alles was er glaubte zu kennen.

Zu lieben ohne geliebt zu werden ist wie einen Stein im Schuh. Man humpelt und es tut weh, man versucht das Gewicht zu verlagern und in der Enge auszuweichen während sich der Fremdkörper immer tiefer ins Fleisch arbeitet, sich entzündet und blutet.  
Andere bemerken, dass etwas anders ist, können es aber nicht benennen. Sie sehen nur, dass etwas nicht stimmt und anstatt nachzufragen, lassen sie ihn weiter humpeln.   
Lassen ihn sich lächerlich machen mit seinem schiefen Gang und den hängenden Schultern während er langsam aber sicher ausblutet.

Er hinkt durch dieses Leben, dass sich anfühlt als wäre es nicht mehr sein eigenes. Er hat etwas verloren, dass ihm nie gehört hat und es schmerzt und entzündet sich mit jedem Tag mehr, macht selbst das Humpeln zur Qual und irgendwann wünscht er sich nur noch, dass es aufhört.

*

Sie begegnen sich das erste Mal wieder als Joko sich eine Tasse Kaffee im Büro holt. Er schaltet den Vollautomaten ein, stellt seine Tasse unter die Ausgangsdüsen, lehnt sich an die Arbeitsfläche und tippt auf seinem Handy herum als Klaas herein kommt.  
Er hebt den Blick, fühlt seinen Körper aufbegehren als ihm der Geruch von Aftershave und Zigaretten in die Nase steigt, doch er zwingt sich ruhig stehen zu bleiben.

„Hey.“, kommt es leise von Klaas, die Stimme rau und kratzig wie bei jemandem der lange nicht gesprochen hat.

„Hey.“, antwortet Joko ihm genauso leise und plötzlich stehen sie mitten im Raum. All die Dinge die gesagt werden müssen, die erklärt und dementiert werden müssen, stehen mit ihnen in der kleinen Küche wie ein übergroßer Elefant der sich nicht ignorieren lässt.

Klaas hangelt in einem der Hängeschränke nach einer Tasse während die Kaffeemaschine gurgelt und spuckt. Er stellt sie auf den Tisch neben Pfirsichsaft und einen leeren Teller, sucht im Kühlschrank nach Milch und hofft, dass der Elefant auf eine annehmbare Größe schrumpft. Auf eine die sich besser ignorieren lässt, denn darin ist er gut.

Joko beobachtet ihn, sieht die Nächte ohne Schlaf die er so gut von sich selbst kennt, erkennt das Beben wenn seine Hände unsicher nach etwas greifen. Er will etwas sagen, etwas das es leichter macht aber ihm fällt nichts ein. Sein Kopf ist leer, sein Herz streikt, nachdem es so lange so hart geschlagen hat und ganz langsam schleicht sich Gewissheit in seinen Verstand.  
Es ist vorbei. Sie haben verloren was sie so lange gepflegt haben und er beginnt zu zittern, sich gegen das Verstehen zu wehren aber es ist sinnlos.  
Klaas sieht ihn nicht an, versteckt sich hinter Zuckerdosen und Tassen.

Joko sieht auf seine eigene Tasse herunter. Ein leuchtend roter Schriftzug ist auf schwarzen Grund gedruckt.

Ist das Leben nicht schön?

Ein Film den er bestimmt einhundert mal gesehen hat und dessen Botschaft sich ihm nie so richtig erschlossen hat. Erst hier in dieser Küche, neben schmutzigen Gläsern im Abwasch und einem Schweigen das zu lange dauert, kann er diese Frage beantworten.  
Nein, ist es nicht. Nicht so lange er es nicht versteht und so hebt er den Blick, trifft auf aufgewühltes Blau und seine Kehle zieht sich zusammen bis er das Gefühl hat nur noch durch einen Strohhalm zu atmen.

„Hör zu Joko, ich weiß, dass.... es war nicht fair aber ich war betrunken und....“ Klaas kratzt sich am Hinterkopf, sieht auf seine Füße und ringt um Worte bis er tief einatmet und ihn wieder ansieht.  
„Ich bin nicht schwul, weißt du?!“

Joko will lachen, will ihn anschreien, ihn schlagen und tut nichts von alledem.

„Deine Platte hat einen Sprung.“, ist alles was ihm dazu einfällt und enttäuscht nimmt er seine Tasse, die inzwischen befüllt wurde und humpelt zurück in graue Tristesse.

*

Klaas weicht einem Fahrradfahrer aus, hebt die Hand mit dem Pappbecher in dem sein Kaffee leise schwappt und flucht als er Spritzwasser aus den Pfützen abbekommt. Es muss in der vergangenen Nacht geregnet haben. Der Frühling ist warm in diesem Jahr und die Menschen sitzen in kleinen Cafés oder den Grünflächen der Parks in Berlin.  
Überall blühen Krokusse und Tulpen, verseuchen ihn mit Farben und Fröhlichkeit die er nicht mehr nachvollziehen kann.

Sein Handy scheppert in seiner Tasche. Er ignoriert es, wie so vieles was in er in letzter Zeit ignoriert denn darin ist er wirklich gut.  
Mit einer Hand angelt er nach seinen Schlüsseln, die andere balanciert den Kaffeebecher als er vor seiner Haustür steht. Er sieht nicht auf als er den Hausflur betritt und bemerkt auch die Gestalt nicht, die verloren vor seiner Haustür sitzt und den Kopf auf den Knien abgelegt hat.

Joko sieht furchtbar aus. Die Haare sind stumpf, sein Gesicht aufgequollen von zu viel Alkohol und zu wenig Schlaf. Klaas weiß, es ist seine Schuld und ein altbekanntes Gefühl zerrt an seinen Nerven als Joko aufsteht und ihm schweigend zusieht wie er die Wohnungstür öffnet.  
Er bringt es nicht über sich ihn abzuweisen und er weiß, dass es Zeit wird aber sein Verstand arbeitet bereits an Ausreden, an belanglosen Floskeln um ein Sehnen zu vertuschen, dass er sich nicht gestattet als Joko dicht hinter ihn tritt, ihm in den Nacken atmet und Klaas so sämtliche Grundlagen für eine vernünftige Argumentation entzieht.

„Du hast mir gefehlt.“, seufzt Joko ihm auf die Haut und er klingt nach allem was Klaas fühlt. Nach all dem Elend, nach all der Sehnsucht und den einsamen Nächten.

Er windet sich aus der Umarmung in die Joko ihn inzwischen gezogen hat und sieht ihn an. Sieht die Hoffnung die wie ein schwaches Funkeln im Braun seiner Augen schwimmt und die sich wie ein Raubtier durch seine Eingeweide frisst.

„Ich kann nicht... es..... es ist besser so glaub mir. Wir sollten nicht....“

Er sieht wie der Funken verlischt und es zerreißt ihn. Er will schreien, toben, um sich schlagen aber alles was er tut ist, stehen bleiben und es ertragen.  
Joko starrt ihn an. Mit hängenden Schultern steht er im Flur, ist verloren auf hoher See ohne Aussicht auf Rettung und der einzige der ihm einen rettenden Ring zuwerfen könnte steht am Rand einer Reling und schaut traurig auf ihn herunter.

„Ich habe Angst...“ würgt Klaas hervor, sieht sein zerschmettertes Jochbein im Spiegel seiner Jugend, das Blut zwischen seinen Zähnen und kann die Rippen fühlen die nach zwei Tritten knirschend nachgegeben haben.

Joko sieht ihn an und jetzt endlich begreift er. Blaues und rotes Licht scheint aus dem Wohnzimmer auf den Flur. Licht wie es nur die Beleuchtung eines längst vergangenen Abends sein kann und jetzt endlich begreift er warum es nicht geht. Warum sie nie so sein können wie andere normale Paare und es ist in Ordnung.  
Er zieht Klaas wieder an sich, streicht durch die weichen Haare und legt sein Kinn auf den Scheitel unter ihm. 

Er kann fühlen wie Hände und Finger sich in seine Jacke krallen, wie sie Halt suchen und finden und er nuschelt leise Belanglosigkeiten bis Klaas sich beruhigt.   
Warm und tröstend streicht er ihm über den Rücken, zieht ihn ins Wohnzimmer in dem noch immer der schiefe Weihnachtsbaum steht, der inzwischen sämtliche Nadeln eingebüßt hat.

Jetzt ist er wirklich ein Sinnbild für sie beide. Nackt, schief und merkwürdig traurig steht er in seiner Ecke und beleuchtet seine Umgebung voller Zuversicht auf bessere Zeiten.

Klaas schmiegt sich tief in Jokos Geruch, lässt sich halten und schnieft hin und wieder leise in sein teures Hemd. Joko streicht ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht, sieht ihn an und lächelt.

„Nächstes Jahr kaufen wir einen schöneren Baum. Einen der uns besser gerecht wird, okay?“ 

Klaas zieht hoch, lächelt dünn und sieht zu den bunten Lichtern die auf dem nadellosen Gerüst aus Ästen hängen bevor er wieder Joko ansieht.  
Den Blick warm und voller Zuneigung lächelt er noch immer und beinahe hat es den Anschein, dass alles was er braucht ein Vielleicht ist, dass nicht nach Abschied klingt. 

Klaas streckt sich etwas, neigt den Kopf und küsst Joko zaghaft, verfängt sich in Vertrauen und dem holzigen Geruch seines Parfums und jetzt kann selbst er es nicht mehr ignorieren, egal wie gut er darin immer war.


End file.
